Drabbles
by istytehcrawk
Summary: A series of unconnected teeny tiny Klaine ficlets I've written, ranging from G to M ratings. So far, all are under 500 words and only one is M-rated, and it's pretty tame. Will update as I write new ones. I have no idea how often that will be, as they just pop into my head.
1. Shared

"It went so well, we decided that night was the perfect night to celebrate the show and our undying love for one another, so we hea-"

Rachel stopped mid-word as Kurt dropped his phone and leaned forward, his forehead hitting the desk with a thud just a moment later.

"No. No. Rachel, stop. No. Don't say it. Not that. I love you, and I love Finn, I really do, but can't I have even that for myself? Do you and I have to share everything?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kurt groaned. "Please tell me you and I did not lose our virginities the same night."

Silence.

"Damn it."


	2. New Haven

New Haven is not New York City.

That's just one of many ways it didn't go according to plan. In fact, very little about the affair was as they imagined it would be.

It was planned over two hours, not two years.

Instead of meticulously tailored tuxes, they wore meticulously tailored slacks and sweaters (red cashmere with black pants for Kurt and navy blue alpaca with gray pants for Blaine)

Most noticeably, there was no big crowd of boisterous New Directions members. The only familiar face belonged to Quinn, of all people, and she'd been sworn to secrecy.

-

New York was supposed to be a safe haven. Turns out there are bigots everywhere. A simple date night, no different than the dozens they'd shared since Blaine graduated and they got an apartment together, was ruined because some asshole decided making detailed homophobic threats would be the perfect end to his evening.

It shook them, as might be expected, but it also gave them the nerve to do what they'd been half-joking about for months.

Within two hours of filing the police report, everything was decided and they were out the door for the drive to New Haven. Quinn took them to the courthouse the next day, and they were married by noon.

They didn't tell anyone for a month, not even Burt.

Rachel found out first, completely by accident, when Kurt forgot to remove his ring for a Skype call while she was back in Ohio visiting her dads. Knowing it was only a matter of time before word got out, they bit the bullet and started making the necessary phone calls. No one was surprised, and soon a casual outdoor reception was in the works for the spring.


	3. Step

He's one step, one measly step, from getting what he's pretty sure he wants more than anything else, but he can't seem to force himself to make that final move, because doing so means giving yet another person the chance, the power, to hurt him.

So he waits. He waits until a heartbreaking song makes him absolutely sure he has never wanted anything, anyone, more, and then he doesn't just take that step. He abandons all pretense and leaps.

Kurt catches him.


	4. Knowing

Warning: M rating

There's something to be said for not knowing.

Not knowing is all about suspense, about speculation, about wonder. Not knowing is its own simple kind of joy.

Kurt Hummel had spent his entire life not knowing and not wanting to know. Turns out things change when a boyfriend enters the picture, or at least they did for Kurt. Suddenly, not knowing felt like a burden, and he wanted to learn. It took them a while to get there, but eventually they did.

It's only been a few months, but now Kurt knows, and what a difference it makes.

He knows what Blaine's body felt like strung taut with anticipation as Kurt's lips trailed down his stomach with a lower destination in mind for the first time.

He knows which touches to which spots get the best reactions. A nip to Blaine's earlobe earns a tiny gasp, but a bit of suction against the skin just over Blaine's collarbone draws out a deep, throaty moan, and a well-timed tweak of Blaine's nipple is enough to throw him immediately, violently, over the edge.

He knows the look – a combination of adoration, lust, disbelief, and wonder - on Blaine's face when he comes, knows the truly magnificent sounds Blaine makes just before he comes. (He hums, sometimes, and it puzzles Kurt but he loves it anyway.)

Kurt has learned a few things about himself, too. He knows he is, in fact, sexy, though sometimes it still slips his mind and Blaine has to remind him that the baby penguin is long gone, and good riddance.

He knows he enjoys the mess that comes along with sex, and he had certainly not expected that.

Considering his previous "a touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets" mentality, he's a bit surprised to know he likes sex best when it's hard. He has no preference for fast or slow, but he wants to feel it later.

He knows he likes – rather, they like – tiptoeing around the edge of vanilla and crossing the line every once in a while, usually with the assistance of one of Kurt's scarves or Blaine's old Dalton ties.

Most of all, he knows now that his dad was right. Sex changes things. It changes you. Kurt can't say he's disappointed with the changes he's observed so far.

So, yes, there's a lot to be said for not knowing. But knowing? Knowing is _so_ much better.


	5. Search

He's not panicking. He isn't. The carnival's large and loud and busy, but they couldn't have gone that far in the half hour he spent waiting in line for tickets. Could they?

Okay, so maybe he's panicking a little. This is the first time they've ventured out to the fair as a family, now that Julian is old enough to appreciate it, and of course he left his phone in the car by accident.

The first few minutes of his search, he walked briskly but calmly. No longer. Now, he's full-out running like a madman, trying not to trip or run into any other fairgoers while keeping his eyes peeled for familiar faces. After what seems like entirely too long but was probably only a few more minutes, he rounds a corner and spots the pair sitting on a bench, flipping through a brochure about next month's circus.

As he reaches them, noticing he's now out of breath, t he words fly out of his mouth before he has a chance to think about them. "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."

"We've been here the whole time, daddy! We were waiting for you."

Blue eyes shine up at him with a glint of recollection. "I'll always wait for you."


	6. Out

Out, out out. Out of McKinley, out of Lima, out of Ohio. That had been his mantra for as long as he could remember. Once he got out, then, and only then, his life could truly begin. And yet, there Kurt sat, in the parking lot of a 24-hour drug store smack dab in the middle of Lima, while his boyfriend practically sprinted inside to buy a box of condoms.

_Condoms_. Because they had reached that point. Kurt could barely believe it himself, and it had basically been his idea. Sure, Blaine had drunkenly suggested it during that ill-fated tripped to Scandals, but Kurt had to admit he had already been pondering the idea for a few weeks at that point. The "north of the equator" restriction was put in place months prior to make sure they didn't put their relationship at risk by moving too quickly, but Kurt had slowly come to the realization that he was ready.

Soon after Kurt had made his intentions clear on the McKinley stage following the opening performance, he and Blaine had rushed off toward Blaine's house, only to realize a block away that they needed "supplies," because neither was comfortable with the idea of going without at that point, despite knowing there had never been anyone else for either of them. That night was already going to be a night of important firsts; that particular first could wait. They had time; if Kurt was as fortunate as he thought he was, they had a lifetime.

Maybe it was a fluke for him to have found someone so right for him so early in life (though in the beginning it had seemed to take forever), but Kurt refused to think twice about it. He had inadvertently stumbled into the love of his life, and he really should thank Puck for that. Because of him, Kurt had finally found, after so many years of being told how wrong and unworthy he was, someone who loved him enough, who _wanted_ him enough to cross this final line with him.

So sure, Kurt technically did have to get out of McKinley and out of Lima to find that person, but Ohio had given him Blaine, and for that simple reason, he couldn't help but love it.


End file.
